microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
6x002 - Hannah Montana singing pen
Plot Thanks to MangoMe, the boys have a Hannah Montana singing pen in their possession. Prior to the experiment, all three treat us to a wickedly awesome dance-off to the pen's song, "Nobody's Perfect." The boys place the pen into Susan but when they try to enter a time, they realise she's dead. Beatrice is then introduced, they put the pen into Beatrice and set the time for four minutes. Once the microwaving begins, the pen instantly catches fire. One of the batteries subsequently explodes, illuminating Beatrice's insides with a green flame. The climax of the episode, however, occurs when Jory goes to remove the pen from Beatrice. Jory finds that the pen is still on fire, and when he goes to put the fire out with his glove, the pen's other battery explodes. Jory almost loses his hand, courtesy of Hannah Montana. Trivia *Michael Buckley from YouTube series "What the Buck?!" did the collab intro *We find out that Susan died from the X-Box 360. Thus, Susan is replaced with the lovely Beatrice. This is the first episode a microwave was found to be dead (and had their funeral montage) after the episode in which the death-inducing item killed the girl. However, following the bubblegum episode we see that Jory initially tried to microwave the bubblegum inside of Helga, not knowing that she had died (also explaining why he didn't want to eat the bubblegum despite Lacey being new at the time) *Jon and Jory entered this episode in a film competition in 2009. They said their audience was older, and that they didn't feel anybody "got" the comedy. Jory also said that it was odd watching himself swear on the big screen. *On a microwave-themed R3 episode, Riley said that, while he's never been injured more than minor cuts from microwave experiments, when he fell on the floor pretending to be shot in this episode, he fell very hard on his knees and was in great pain. *The words "nobody's perfect" are said a total of 16 times in this episode, both from the pen and the guys. *A strange coincidence is that this is the third season in a row to reveal that a microwave is dead on the second episode. *Hannah Montana is a crazy bitch who will try to kill you if you microwave her pens, but hey- nobody's perfect, am I right? Quotes * Michael Buckley: What the Buck?! Hello, and welcome to Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? I'm your guest introducer Michael Buckley, from the What the Buck?! show since apparently, I'm the #1 source of Hannah Montana videos on the Internet. Jory and the guys have asked me to help out with today's experiment: roasting a singing Hannah Montana pen in the microwave, oh, my God, Hannah Montana has her own pen that can sing! What can't she do?! I wonder if my Hannah Montana pad sings? Nope! I hope she doesn't get stuck in the microwave and overheat, because she is saving it for Jesus! SHAA! * Jory: This laboratory is kind of like a dance hall! Jon: Oh, dude, we should dance to the pen! Jory: Put the camera down. Get over here, Jon. I'm gonna let DJ, Hannah Montana, take over! *Jon: DANCE-OFF! *Jon: Her Susan's light's off... Jory: Yeah, I know. It was off last time, too. Jon: Oh, okay! Jory: So, in goes the pen. And I wonder how long I should put it in there for? Why is this off? (realizes Susan's dead) Aw, jeez... *Jon: Second episode already! Jory: What's the new microwave's name? BEATRICE! I'm going through women like... Like... Like I don't even know what! (Caption reads: Like an unfaithful Mormon?) Jon: Dude, you've killed three microwaves in TWO experiments! Good job, stupidhead! *Jory makes pen sing "Nobody's Perfect"* *Jory: Oh, it pen's still lit? (pen's battery explodes) Jory: Jesus Christ! *Jory: I'm just gonna go ahead and say it's NOT a good idea to microwave a Hannah Montana pen. The crazy bitch could try and KILL YOU! That's right- the crazy bitch could try and kill you! So, don't microwave it, please! *Jory: And that's not all, check this out. (turns on the Hannah Montana singing pen) Not bad for a 16 year old, is it? I'm into this pen. (singing) And if I'm messing up sometimes, hey, nobody's perfect! She isn't either, so let's put her in my microwave. *Michael Buckley: What the Buck?! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RbwmUeNXm0&playnext_from=SL